


i missed

by itisjosh



Series: living a life of crime isn't always easy [2]
Category: Dreamwastaken
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Assassins & Hitmen, Attempted Murder, Best Friends, Caretaking, Crimes & Criminals, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Injuries, Murder, Organized Crime, Partners in Crime, References to Depression, Self-Esteem Issues, Serial Killers, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, Torture, and then he falls in love with a heist speedrunner, george becomes best friends with two wanted serial killers, george calls dream a pissboy and then is mocked for like 20 minutes, george has absolutely no idea what's going on, he doesn't even know how he got here he's so confused, not really torture but kind of, oh well he scores a cute boy out of it anyways, one chapter is particular is very fluffy, sapnap and George are best friends, their on-going bit is life alert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: George has a sort-of-successful kidnapping gig with his best friend, Sapnap. It's going well until he ends up getting kidnapped instead, throwing him into a world of crime he didn't know existed.Turns out, the underworld is a lot more deadly than he ever thought it was.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: living a life of crime isn't always easy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886707
Comments: 38
Kudos: 301





	1. the ropes weren't tight enough

"Okay. He's right there. Just..grab him. It's not gonna be that hard. If you fuck it up, I'll just punch him or whatever." George sighs, but he stands up, moving away from Sapnap. Their target, a new player in the Underworld, is _right_ in front of him. His name is Dream, and that's all George knows. He knows that he's popular now, and that his name is definitely well-known, but there's nothing _personal_. No one's ever seen his face, no one knows his name or anything about him. It's not like he actively has a civilian persona, or whatever. No one knows who he is, other than..Dream. He's just Dream, that's it. 

"Got it." George mumbles, quietly stalking behind Dream, breathing out. He's done this before, it's not like he's going to fuck it up. Dream's a little bit taller than what he's dealt with before, but it's fine. He slowly reaches up, cupping his hand over Dream's mouth, trying to wrap his other arm around his neck. George feels the ground hit his back, and he barely can breathe, the air knocked out of his lungs. _Fuck_ , oh god, he's fucked. He's so, so fucked. He's absolutely fucked, there's no way he can get out of this, he's done. He's done, he's dead. 

"Dude, what the fuck?" Dream's mask stares back at him, that stupid smiley face taunting him. George takes in a shaky breath, watching as Sapnap comes up behind him, hitting Dream over the head with..something. A fucking stick, or whatever. He crumples to the ground, and George sighs, letting himself relax.

"Great job," Sapnap snarks at him. "Come on. Help me load him into the car," when George doesn't immediately get up, he watches his friend frown. "George? Are you good, man?"

"Yeah," he wheezes, lungs hurting. "Just hit the ground kind of hard." 

Sapnap sighs, moving past Dream, holding out a hand. "Come on. Up you go," George smiles, taking his best friend's hand, dragging himself up. "Get his head, I'll get his legs. God, he's fucking tall, Jesus. There's no good reason for someone to be this tall." George laughs, moving over to Dream's head, lifting him up by the armpits. Sapnap grabs his legs, and they start to walk. George is..surprised that no one's decided to stop them. To be fair, they're right above the Underworld, or whatever it's called. But still. If he saw someone doing what he's doing..it's not like he'd report it or some bullshit. But he'd at least watch, he'd be interested. No one cares, they're all just going on with their lives and business, walking in and out of Soot Inc. George hates that building so much. He knows that there's _something_ going on with it, with the person who runs it. Wilbur Soot puts on a persona for the rest of the world, acting like an average, young company owner. He plays the guitar and wears jumpers a lot, and is otherwise really sweet to most people. But there's something else about him, and George wants to figure it out. He knows that Wilbur has to be big, because no one rises to the top that fast. No one.

If Wilbur wasn't some evil company leader, George thinks that he'd really like him. He's smart and funny, he likes his voice and the way he presents himself, but there's just something.. _off_ about him. George wants to figure out what it is exactly, just how he managed to get up to his place so fast, but it's not going to happen. He knows that, and he doesn't really mind. Criminal life isn't really what he thought he'd be doing, especially after graduating from uni. At least he has Sapnap. Well, it was Sapnap's idea entirely. It wasn't even something that had crossed George's mind, but somehow, _somehow_ , he got roped into it. Whatever. He shoves Dream in the back seat, watching Sapnap push his legs in there, slamming the door shut. "Do you think we're gonna be followed?"

"Nah," Sapnap shrugs, sliding into the driver's seat. "No one cares. You _know_ where we were, George. It's not like anyone here gives a shit. We're fine. How much do you think we could uh..sell him for?" He laughs, shaking his head. "That sounds weird. But how much do you think?"

"A lot," George looks back. "I wonder what he looks like," Sapnap shrugs again, not saying anything to that. "You don't? He's, like, the most important person in the world right now. So many huge companies and franchises are terrified of what'll happen if Dream decides to hit them. He's kind of big now, Sapnap."

"I _know_ , George," he sighs. "Trust me, that's why we kidnapped him. I know. But it's not like I'm that invested in the guy. He's just money, you know?" George shrugs, looking out of his window, watching the cars pass by. "Don't act like that."

"I'm not acting like anything."

"I'm not acting like anything," Sapnap mimics him, horrible accent and all. "You are. You're more pouty. Are your meds working okay?" He asks, voice less mocking, a lot more concerned. "I know your doctor told you it might have some side effects."

George smiles, looking down at his hands. "I..they're okay. I'm still really, really jittery. I think it's made my shaking worse, but I don't know. I've had less attacks since I started taking them. But I'm not sleeping well." Sapnap nods, closing his eyes for a second, which he shouldn't be doing in the middle of the road, but whatever. 

"That's good, for the most part. We can talk to her if you can't sleep or your shaking gets worse. We'll find the right meds for you, promise," George smiles a little more, feeling that warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. Sapnap's _always_ been there for him. Especially when his anxiety got so bad he couldn't go out of the house without having an attack. Sapnap was the one to find him a doctor, one who specialised in his issues. And a therapist, but he doesn't go to his therapy place anymore. He doesn't like it. George is pretty sure that Sapnap called his therapist and called it off, which is nice. George wishes he wasn't as dysfunctional as he is, but he's so happy that he has someone who knows that he's trying, and is willing to help him. The car stops, and Sapnap breathes out, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. "Alright. Time to grab him and go."

"Got it," George agrees, hopping out of his seat. He opens the back door, hoisting Dream up by his armpits while Sapnap grabs his legs. "The door's unlocked, right?"

"Yeah," Sapnap confirms. "And slightly open. And kind of burnt. There's not a lot there, actually," George snorts, walking towards the abandoned bank. He isn't even sure how they _found_ this spot, but it's nice. It was also apparently a place the mob had burnt down, so no one else would come around here, anyways. He kicks down at the wooden hatch, hearing it creak open. They walk down the stairs, and George is careful to not accidentally drop Dream or hit his head on the stairs. The bastard is tall, taller than the underground bank area clearly prepared for. "Alright. Chair's all set up. I'll make a few calls if you wanna tie him up."

"Alright," George sighs, helping Sapnap position Dream in the chair, setting him upright. He moves behind the man, grabbing the rope off of the table next to him, stringing it over his hands, twisting and tying the knots. He's never been the greatest at tying people up, Sapnap normally does that part, but he's not terrible at it. He could be better, but it's not like he really practiced much in his life. He never really thought he'd have to. He reaches forwards, slipping off his mask. Holy shit, he's..he's pretty. He's handsome, even. George breathes out sharply, watching as Dream twitches a little, eyes fluttering a little. "Fuck, Sapnap!" He calls out, backing up. "He's..he's waking up," he pauses. "He's awake."

"Yeah," Sapnap agrees, showing up next to him. "Let him wake up a little bit more before you torture him, okay? He's dreary." He grins, and George punches him in he shoulder. Dumb fucker. Dream slowly raises his head, staring right at George. He breathes out, feeling his heart start up again, going way too fast. 

"Hi," he offers a smile. "I'm George."

Dream just stares at him, eyes narrowed. "Go fuck yourself," he scoffs. "I'm not into this." He laughs a little, hoping it eases the stress he's feeling. 

"That's rude. Well, anyways. I was hired to kill you." George tells him.

"That's nice." Dream leans back in his chair, looking off towards Sapnap. 

"Thank you," George breathes in. God, he's..terrifying. "It's nice to meet you, Dream. You've really started to make a name for yourself, you know?" He smiles, watching as Dream smiles back at him. He's..surprisingly prettier when he does that. His eyes are really, really green. Which is weird, because George can't really see green, that's like, his whole thing. They must look super vibrant to Sapnap if he can see them well enough. 

"I'm aware. I'd like my mask back."

"It doesn't matter if you die," Sapnap tells him, waving a little. "Hi. I'm Sapnap," he leans forwards, grinning. "We _could_ sell him for a lot of money." George sighs, seeing what his friend is trying to do.

"Hitmen, not fucking..human traffickers," he scoffs. "A man named-"

 _Fuck_. He feels arms around him, a hand pressed to his throat. His body is pressed back against Dream's, who's..he has a fucking knife. _George's_ knife. How the hell did he get that? Fuck, fuck, fuck, _shit_. Oh god, he's gonna die. He's going to die, he can't.. _shit_. "Your ropes sucked," Dream laughs, shifting a little. "Hi, Sapnap. I'm Dream. I'd like my mask now, or I'll stab him." George stiffens, feeling like a deer in the headlights. No, no..he can't, he can't die here. Not like this. Sapnap wouldn't let him, he wouldn't let him die, George knows that. 

"Okay! Okay, yeah," Sapnap holds up his hands, grabbing the mask from the table, sliding it across the floor. "Just..don't hurt him, okay?" George smiles at his friend, and Sapnap smiles back. It's weak, but it's not like he expected much else. 

"Of course," Dream shrugs. "Don't try kidnapping people who are skilled, and a _lot_ better than you at being a criminal. Also, your ropes sucked. They didn't even keep me for five minutes," he pauses. "Also, I'm taking him for a little bit until you pay me back for my time," George feels himself blank, his vision going white for a second. _Fuck_. "Thanks. Where's the door out of here?" 

"You can't just.." George tries to struggle, thrashing around a little, but Dream has such a strong grip. He can't..he can't move, he can't even get away. _Fuck!_ "I'm not.."

"You will," Dream pats his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm not going to torture you or whatever," he wheezes, and George can't help but appreciate the sound, even if he's terrified. "I just want my time paid for. Five thousand dollars for each minute I've spent here. So unless you don't want to be more in debt, I'd suggest you just..let me go," he offers, moving a little bit, shifting George with him. "Okay," Georges feels the ground under his feet, gasping as he touches the floor. "Thanks for the time. Come on, George." 

"Sapnap?" He looks at his friend, eyes huge. He can't..he can't let this happen. Sapnap wouldn't, he won't let Dream just..take him.

"I'll figure it out," Sapnap promises. "Don't worry, I..I've got this. Just don't die, dude." George blinks at him, mouth hanging open. _No_. But Sapnap isn't saying anything else. He's not even looking at him anymore. George climbs the stairs, trailing behind Dream, feeling his entire world crash around him. He's..he's going to die. Dream is going to kill him.

"Wilbur? Hi. I need a ride. I'm in the middle of nowhere, and I don't have any money on me. Send me a ride?" He pauses. "It's unimportant. Thanks, Soot. Love you." Dream laughs, hanging up, shoving his phone back in his pocket. George shuffles his feet, staring at Dream, looking back at the bank every few seconds. "I'm not gonna stab you, stop looking at me like I've fucked your life," Dream sighs. "If I wanted you dead, I'd have already killed you. And I'm also not a murderer, so stop acting like you're gonna die," Dream pauses for a bit. "Do you have a phone?" 

George nods, staring at the ground. "I..yeah. It..it's in my pocket."

"Sweet," he nods. George watches the road for a long time, waiting for..something. He watches as a..a fucking _limo_ pulls up, stopping right in front of them. "Come on," Dream waves a hand, hopping in the back seat. "Hey." George follows, climbing into the opposite spot.

"Hi!" The driver beams, turning around to face them. "I'm Bad." 

"The famous assassin?"

"Yep!" He grins even more, looking way too friendly. The..the famous _assassin_? George is in a fucking limo with a fucking _assassin_? Jesus Christ, he's so fucked. He is _so_ fucked, he's going to die. There's no way he's surviving this. "Will said you needed a favour? Where do you need to go? Will didn't give me a place to take you back." Will? Who the hell is Will? He's never met someone named Will. He hasn't really heard of anyone in the Underworld called Will.

"You know where I live," Dream sighs. George shifts quietly, staring out his window. He watches the fields pass him by, feeling like he's going to cry. He shouldn't, that's so stupid, but..he doesn't want to die. "I'm Dream, by the way."

"I know! You're really popular! You're seriously getting in the spotlight. Who's your friend?" Bad smiles again, turning back to face them. George squirms under Bad's gaze, feeling more and more uncomfortable. 

"George," he waves a hand. "He tried to kidnap me." George looks down at his hands, biting down on his lip.

"Oh, okay. Will didn't tell me you had another person with you, actually." Bad turns back, finally looking at the road.

"Yeah. It was a spur of the moment thing. A fucking mistake, probably." Dream laughs, and George wants to disappear _so_ badly. He wants to be somewhere else, he can't..he can't do this. 

Bad sighs. "Language. "Hi, George. Are you a wanted criminal, too?" George blinks, mouth opening and closing. What? What..the fuck? What's wrong with him? He's a fucking murderer, why the fuck is he talking to him? 

"N- no, I..I'm not." He closes his eyes, forcing himself to go somewhere else. Somewhere more familiar. He opens his eyes, hoping that he's managed to magically teleport away from the car, but he's still there. Dream looks at him, head tilted slightly. At least, George thinks he's looking at him. The mask is so, so unnerving. That stupid smiley face, it looks so mocking, so..so fucking stupid. He hates it, he hates it so much.

"Not yet, at least," Bad sounds too encouraging, way too happy. "Keep trying! You'll get there eventually, promise," George doesn't say anything, focusing on staying silent. He doesn't..he doesn't want to have any attention on him, not now. Not ever, not with them. Not with a wanted murderer and a heist thief. "Okay, here's your stop. Will's already paid for everything! Thanks for being polite, other than the slip up," Bad turns to look at Dream, kind of like a disappointed parent. That look fades, though, and it's replaced with another beaming smile. "Have fun! Feel free to ask Will for my number if you need anything! I'm always willing to help out."

"Of course. Come on, George. Thanks, Bad. I'll make sure to get back to you." Dream nods politely towards him, and George scrambles out of the limo, standing next to Dream. He barely even reaches his neck in height. Jesus Christ, he's so fucked.

"No problem!" Bad beams, and then he's gone, dust trailing behind the limo.

"Welcome home," Dream reaches out, wrapping an arm around George. George stiffens again, trying to keep himself from shaking. What the fuck, why is he _touching_ him? "Make yourself at home. Actually, give me your phone. I'm calling your partner."

"Okay," he breathes out. "Here..it's just..Sapnap in my contacts." He fishes out his phone from his pocket, handing it to Dream. What else can he do? There's nothing he _can_ do. Dream's so much taller than him, there's nothing he can do about this. Dream takes his phone, ringing Sapnap. George can faintly hear his best friend's voice. Barely, but he can. God, it feels so good to hear him, even if he can't make out what Sapnap's saying.

"Dream. Don't worry, he's okay. How's the money coming along?" He pauses, listening. A wheeze. "That's fine. I'll just keep him until then. I'll check in with you every day until I get my money," another pause. Another wheeze. "Bye, Sapnap," George watches as he hangs up, handing George his phone back. "You're probably gonna stay with me for a month or two."

George stares at him, heart straining in his chest. His mouth is completely dry, his throat is seizing, his head's pounding. Every single sense in his body is telling him to run, to get out, to go somewhere else. "What? What the fuck..I can't do that." He breathes out, taking a step back, pushing himself against the nearest wall. He has to ground himself, he has to..he has to calm down, he can't..

"I don't think you have much of a choice. Seriously, you're fine. You need to stop freaking out. I don't kill people." Dream shakes his head, taking a step forwards.

"You threatened to stab me!" He feels his hands shaking, his entire body shaking. "You held a knife to my throat!"

"I didn't? I took the knife out of your pocket, I didn't put it to your neck or anything. Seriously, you're fine _._ I'm not going to kill you. And if you freak out, you'll hyperventilate, and I'm not good at getting people to stop doing that," George stares at him, feelling himself calming down, just a little. "You should sit down," Dream sighs. "Listen," he moves closer, hands out. George can't move any further back, so he just..watches. "I steal things, okay? I don't hurt people. I'm not a hitman or anything like that. My line of work doesn't involve hurting people, and I wouldn't even.. _you_ kidnapped _me_ , dude. You didn't fucking kill my family or torture me or something. Yeah, maybe you were gonna go with the assassination attempt, but you didn't. You're just a deal to me, and if you die, I don't get my money. Why the hell would I kill you? I don't even know how to hide a body, man. I don't know anything about murder, I don't know the first _thing_ about how to kill someone. Or how to, like, get blood out of carpet, or where I'd put you, or like..do I fucking cut you up? I don't know murder, George. I'm bad at murder."

George blinks at him, a small smile creeping up on his face. He's bad at murder? "You're bad at murder." He laughs, eyebrows raised. Maybe Dream isn't..maybe he's not as dangerous as he thought.

"Yeah," Dream confirms, nodding. "I'm bad at murder." George sighs, nodding. 

"Okay," he breathes out. "Okay. I get it. I've..never been kidnapped before."

"Neither have I," he admits. "Until today."

"Yeah. Until today," George nods. "Um.." he looks away, staring at the house. He hadn't really noticed it before, but the place is really, really nice. It's filled with shit that's probably stolen, like expensive-looking paintings. The couch is huge, it's almost as big as Sapnap's _bed_. Christ. "Your place is nice."

"Thanks," Dream laughs, moving away from him. "I bought it with stolen money."

"That's..nice," he sighs. What else did he expect? "Who did..who did you call?"

"A friend of mine," he waves a hand. "Business partner. You probably know him, he's kind of important. He's widely spoken about," George watches as Dream opens his fridge, pulling out a bag. "Do you like burgers?"

George laughs, rolling his eyes. "It..they aren't bad." 

"Nice," Dream wheezes back. "I'm sorry that I threatened you with a knife. I was pissed."

"Yeah. I, um..I'm sorry for kidnapping you."

"It's fine," he shrugs, setting the bag on the table. "So..tell me about yourself."

With a sigh, George sits down across from Dream. It's going to be a long, long night.


	2. the ropes were REALLY not tight enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw; blood, cutting (not self harm), torture, violence

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Not to him, at least. 

"Dream!" George screams, the world clawing out of his throat, echoing across the road. Dream spins around, his mask shaded by his hood. "Dream.." George whispers, terror gripping him as hard as it can. He was just getting his clothes and meds from Sapnap's place. He was just going home for a second, and he wasn't..he wasn't upset about that. He was just with Dream, it was just them. Until it wasn't.

"Put the gun down!" Dream shouts, and that's all George hears before the gun presses closer to his head. It's gone the next second, but then it's back, and he feels nothing but pain for a second, before he feels nothing at all.

* * *

George blinks, furiously straining against his bonds. Where the _fuck_ is he? "Stop," a voice echoes in his ears, collapsing his world inward. It's not Dream. It doesn't sound anything like Dream, or Bad, or Wilbur, or anyone else he's met in the past couple of days. He doesn't know this voice, and he's so, so fucking scared. "Hi, George. My name is Vin." 

"Where..what the hell do you want?" George gasps, pulling back his hands. Fuck, he can't..he can't move his hands. They're locked, they're _locked_ to the chair. His feet are in the same position, and..god, he's so fucked. He thought he was going to die when he met Dream, but he _knows_ he's going to die here. He isn't going to..he can't be here. He has to get out of here. It's not like Dream's going to come rescue him. Why would he? George is..he's alone. He's alone here, and he has to figure it out on his own. That's okay, he just..god. George closes his eyes, letting his head droop a little. "I don't know you."

"I know," Vin tells him, voice softer than it had been. "I know that your friend has a lot of money, too. He'll be coming soon, I promise," he grins, sharp and harsh. "In the meantime," he turns, and George sees the sparkling of a knife, the metal glinting in the little light there is. "I don't see why we shouldn't get acquainted." _No_. 

"I..please, don't. Please, I..I don't..please, just.."

"It's okay," Vin smiles. "I won't hurt you too badly." He promises, moving forwards. George can feel his eyes burning, hot tears falling down his face. He's going to die. The knife hovers over his arm, biting down into it as soon as Vin flicks his wrist, cutting into him. George cries out, watching blood trickle down his arms. He feels another strike from the knife, digging into his arm, feeling like fire. 

"Stop," George begs. "Please, stop...I don't.."

"Shut up," Vin punches him in the face, and George tastes blood. He feels his lip start to swell slightly, a dull pain around his eye. "You know what? I didn't really expect to be this pissed off, but I am," George watches as Vin pulls out a key, unlocking his arms and legs. He stumbles forwards, but Vin's faster, grabbing him by his throat. George feels himself hit the wall across from him, feels Vin's foot pressing over his neck. That foot goes right to his ribs and he screams, trying to claw at the floor, trying to get away. He has to get away, he can't...he's going to die, he's going to die, he's _going to die_. He feels himself being picked up again, thrown back into the chair. He watches Vin slam the knife into his leg, and he vaguely thinks that he screams. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you too badly." George feels his eyes roll back, and he lets that darkness take over him, he welcomes it. He escapes his situation, he escapes the torture, the pain, the horrible, horrible agony, and disappears. He disappears to somewhere much, much better.

* * *

"Language," George blinks, pain coursing through his veins like a fire, burning, searing him. "Oh. He hurt you. I'd like this one, Techno." He recognises that voice, the..the limo driver, Bad. The famous assassin. _Bad_ , the _serial killer_. Techno? He opens his eyes, staring at the scene around him. Vin is on the ground, Bad is towering over him. There's a man with pink hair he doesn't know, so he's assuming that's Techno. And th-

 _Dream_. 

"You're okay," Dream whispers, kneeling down in front of him. George feels himself start to cry again. He came. Dream came for him, he came back. He didn't..he didn't leave him. "Does he..does he have a key on him, Bad?"

"Not sure," George flicks his eyes over to Bad, watches as he slams Vin into the wall, his head cracking open. He flicks his eyes back to Dream, staring at that stupid smiley face mask. "He does!"

"You should start back up."

"I'm sorry," the words blur together, and George isn't really sure who's talking anymore. He knows that Dream is there, he knows that he saved him. That he came back for him. "Shit, George!" He feels himself stand, feels himself stumble. His legs buckle, and he hits Dream's chest, crying out as he grips Dream's hoodie, burying his head into his shoulder. He feels the darkness close back over his mind again, and he tries so hard to fight it. He doesn't have to escape anymore, he can be here, he doesn't have to go. But struggling against it is useless, and he feels himself slip, disappearing into the darkness once again.

* * *

"I'm sorry," George cries, feeling Dream's arms around him. "I'm sorry. I can't.."

"It's okay," Dream murmurs, pulling him closer. It's been around six hours since Dream saved his life. Saved him. It's been around four since Wilbur wrapped his wounds. And it's been about two since he tried to sleep, but only ended up crying because Dream was being too nice to him. "You couldn't do anything about it, George. You're okay. I'm not letting you get hurt again, I promise," he sniffles, balling his hands up against Dream's chest. "George. You're okay. You're fine," Dream sounds so tired, his voice husky and deeper than normal. "I won't let you get hurt."

"I didn't mean to wake you up." He mumbles, closing his eyes. He had had a nightmare, one with Vin. George hadn't expected to have one so soon, but there wasn't much he could do about it. He had woken up pressed against Dream's chest, with his arms around him, murmuring quiet "you're okay"'s. 

"It's fine," Dream tells him, yawning when he does. "Go back to sleep, George. You'll feel a lot better in the morning. I've got you."

George blinks, face going oddly warm at that. "I..okay. Thank..thank you, Dream."

"Shh," he mumbles. "Go to bed." George shifts, wondering if Dream's comfortable with this. If he even cares. God, he's so stupid. It's not like it matters, he's just worth a couple grand to Dream. Of course he'd want to make sure he was alive. But..he didn't have to. Dream didn't have to, but he did. George closes his eyes for a second, feeling warm. Feeling safe. He turns away from Dream for a second, pulling out his phone from his pocket. 

_me: sapnap?  
_ _sap: yeah man whats up ?? you good? you havent texted me today  
_ _me: yeah im ok im just  
_ _me: a lot happened today  
_ _sap: do you want me to like  
_ _sap: call the mob?? i could call the mob_

George snorts, smiling at his phone.

 _me: no its ok. i dont think hes a bad person  
_ _sap: dream?  
_ _me: obviously who else would i be talking about  
_ _sap: well i was just making sure  
_ _me: yeah, dream. hes nice  
_ _sap: thats good. if he was treating you badly id beat the shit out of him, i dont care if hes taller than me i can and will beat the shit out of him  
_ _sap: its late. you should go to bed. i love you george  
_ _me: yeah. i like you too, sapnap  
_ _sap: i will take that_

George smiles a little more, shoving his phone back in his pocket. He turns back to face Dream, scooting forwards a little. He curls his legs up, wincing at the stab wound in his thigh. Fuck, that hurts so badly. He doesn't know what he expected, but the pain..it's awful. Wilbur drugged him, and then Dream drugged him a little bit more, but those are fading now. It's been a while since he's taken them, so it's not like it's unusual. Still. He'd get up and go try to find where Dream keeps his ibuprofen, but he doesn't want to hurt himself. Or fall. If he fell, god, he'd be so fucking embarrassed. He sighs, closing his eyes. George knows he won't be able to go back to sleep, but he can at least try. And he..he feels _safe_. Which is stupid, but he does, and there isn't much he can do to stop himself from feeling that way. He feels a sudden warmth and turns, squinting when he's met with light from the..sun. From the _sun? Already_? George sighs again, turning to lay on his back. Of course the sun's already coming up, what did he expect?

"Morning," George jumps out of his _fucking skin_ , turning to stare at Dream, who..oh. He doesn't have his mask on. That changes fairly quickly, and George watches as he turns, slipping it over his face. "How'd you sleep?" George shakes his head, yawning. 

"I didn't."

"Why not?" Dream tilts his head a little. "Did the pain come back?"

"Yeah," George mumbles. "Really badly."

Dream sighs, kicking off the blankets on his side. "I'm sorry. Stay there, I need to go piss." George laughs, rolling his eyes.

"Thanks for sharing, Dream."

"I thought you'd like to know," he teases, and George throws a pillow at him, hitting him right in the back. "You are _so_ lucky you're hurt," Dream turns back, pointing a finger at him. "I would totally kill you for that any other time." George laughs again, grinning as he lays back down. 

"I'm sure you would. Go on, pissboy."

"Do _not_ ," Dream sighs, stalking off. George rolls his eyes, pulling out his phone again. He scrolls through Twitter for a minute or so until Dream comes back. "Okay. Time to go."

"Go..where?"

"Out there," Dream points to his door. "The couch."

"I don't think I can stand."

"I know," he tells George with a shrug. "Don't worry. I've got you covered."

George glares at him. He might have just cried on his hoodie all night, but that doesn't mean he trusts him. Not yet. "What do you mean?" Dream shrugs again, taking a step forwards. "Dream. What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Dream sighs, long and low. 

"I'm going to pick you up. To take you to the couch. Wait, do you need to like.." he gestures to the bathroom. "I'll close my eyes."

"Oh my fucking god," George squeezes his eyes shut, pressing his fingers to his temples. "I dislike you severely."

"I'm just asking!" Dream laughs, holding up his hands. George sighs at him, shrugging his good arm. The one that _didn't_ get absolutely fucking mutilated. "Well? Is that a yes? I don't..it's not like I'm gonna see anything-"

"Stop talking!" George whines, burying his face in his hands and Dream wheezes, sounding like a goddamn teakettle. "I can do it on my own. I don't need you to..do anything." 

Dream crosses his arms. "George. You were stabbed. In the leg, might I add. You can't walk. You tried to walk twice and you almost fucking died. Do you really think you can piss on your own?" 

"Oh my _god_. Please stop. I hate you, I hate you so much. I can fucking..I can piss on my own, thanks," George's pretty sure his face is on _fire_ , and it's all Dream's fault. "I just..just pick me up and set me in front of the door. You do _not_ come in there with me," Dream wheezes, doubling over. "I'm serious! I'm being completely serious, Dream. Don't you dare open that door."

"Even if," he wheezes again. "Even if you fall?" Dream asks in between wheezes and laughs, his hair falling over his mask. It's wild and it sticks out everywhere, but it suits him. Kind of. "What if I have to drag you out of the bathroom? I'm trying to be a good nurse here, George. You're making my job so much harder."

"I just want to-" George bites down on his lip, stopping himself from finishing that sentence. "Fuck you."

"I didn't even say anything."

"Good. Up," he raises his arms up, staring Dream down. The smiley face stares back at him. "Well?"

"You're such a demanding little shit," Dream laughs, but he moves forwards. "I'm sorry if this hurts." His voice turns serious, genuinity seeping into his voice. 

"It's okay," George smiles, hoping that he understands that. He..he likes Dream. He watches as the man moves closer, his arms sliding underneath George's back. He feels blinding pain for a second, and then he's okay. Dream scoops him up into his arms like he weighs nothing. "Jesus Christ, you're..I don't weight that little."

Dream wheezes, shifting him in his arms. "I'm strong. Also, you're like three pounds. You're small."

" _No_ ," George disagrees. "I'm not. Put me down. Right now. We're here, we're at the door, Dream! Put me down!" Dream wheezes again, but he does what George says, which George is appreciative of. "Go away."

"I'll be waiting like, three feet away," Dream promises, moving to go sit on the bed. "I'll call life alert if you fall."

"You can't fucking call.." he scoffs, but he can't help but smile at that. Dream's a fucking idiot. A tall, really pretty, idiot. He sighs, stumbling into the bathroom, pulling out his phone. He stares at Twitter for way too long, stripping off his shirt to stare at his wounds. God. His sides are completely bruised, there are _very_ apparent finger marks that bruised his throat. "Fuck," he mumbles. Breathing hurts. Breathing hurts a lot, actually. He sighs, shrugging his shirt back on, setting his phone down. He's only in there for a couple of minutes before he stumbles back out, gripping the door frame as hard as he can to support himself. So he doesn't fall. "Can you drug me again?" Dream laughs, getting off of the bed. "I'm also serious about that. I hurt."

"I'm sorry," Dream sighs. "I'm sorry. Really. I'll get you some ibuprofen. Here," he does the same exact thing he did a few minutes ago, scooping George up right into his arms. George sighs when he does that, closing his eyes. That's ridiculous. Dream shouldn't be able to just..pick him up like he weighs nothing. Whatever. "Alright. Couch time."

"Couch time sounds weird. Don't say that."

"I feel like I kidnapped the wrong person," Dream sighs. "I should have taken Sapnap. At least he wouldn't make fun of me this much." George scoffs.

"He'd bully you relentlessly. I'm the better option. I'm the best kidnappee," he frowns. "Kidnappee? The receiving end of being kidnapped."

Dream wheezes, harder than he has before. "Let's just go with victim. I think that's the word for it."

"Victim? Boring. I like kidnappee." 

"You're fucking weird," Dream laughs, setting him down on the couch. George smiles, watching as Dream sits next to him. "Put on whatever you want," he passes George the remote. "I don't really watch T.V."

"90 Day Fiance." 

"Fuck you."

George laughs, giving Dream a shove. "I'm just kidding. Go get me my drugs, lackey." Dream sighs, pushing himself off of the couch. George grins after him, feeling happy. Happier than he has been in a while. He closes his eyes, letting himself revel in the moment. Maybe..maybe, George likes him too much. Maybe George likes Dream too much. Maybe he's.. _no_. No fucking way, not already. It hasn't even been three days, there's no way. But as he watches Dream come back, hair thrown over his mask, hoodie wrapped around his waist, he thinks about it a little more. Maybe he does. 

_God_ , he's _so_ fucked.


	3. maybe it's a good thing that the ropes weren't tight enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :DD

"Sapnap," George slams the bathroom door shut, even if Dream's probably sat on the bed waiting for him. "Sapnap, I have a big fucking problem."

"Woah, what's up, dude?" Sapnap asks, sounding genuinely panicked. "Are you okay? I can come over, I'll figure out where he lives, I'll beat the shit out of him if he fucking-"

" _No!_ " George whisper-shouts, cupping his face with his hand, digging his nails into his scalp. "No, please, please don't do that. It's the opposite."

Sapnap pauses. "You want me to beat the shit out of _you_?"

"Yes!" He huffs. "Yes, god, that is exactly what I need. I..I like him."

"George. "I like him" can mean a lot of things."

"I want to kiss him."

"George." 

"Listen, okay?" He begs. "I don't know why or how it happened, but I want to kiss him. Maybe go out, or something, I don't..I don't know," he whines. "I need help, Sapnap. I don't know what to do. He's hot and strong and smart, and he..he's funny, and he.." George pauses. "He saved my life. I got kidnapped again and Dream broke into the place where I was being held and saved my life. I don't..Sapnap, I like him a lot. He's a stupid fucking idiot, and he makes stupid jokes and he has this stupid wheeze," he's starting to ramble, fuck. "It sounds like a tea kettle. Sapnap. He sounds like a tea kettle. He makes me laugh and he helps me come down from attacks, and I.." George shakes his head. "I like him, Sapnap."

Sapnap is quiet for a while, and George is terrified he fucked something up. Right as he starts to get even more nervous, he hears him sigh. "I'll play wingman," Sapnap sighs again, this time more dramatic. George laughs, relief coursing through his body, his stomach working itself out of the knots it made. "Let me guess. You want to tell me all about him." George rolls his eyes. 

"Kind of, yeah."

"Go ahead."

"Okay," George breathes out. "He's..he's really tall. I know you said that when we um, when we kidnapped him, but _god_ he's fucking tall. And he's smart, Sapnap. He's really, really smart. He talked to me about how he figured out how to break into the maximum security buildings in a couple of days, and how he took up coding, and.." he shakes his head. "He's really funny, too. His stupid fucking wheeze, oh my god," he laughs. "He sounds like a goddamn tea kettle that's _dying_. And he always does it! I don't think I've heard him laugh like a normal human literally ever, he just _wheezes_. He makes stupid jokes and makes me laugh all the time, and he just.." George smiles, his heart warming a little. "I really, really like him, Sapnap. He's strong, too. He's been carrying me around because I..um, I got stabbed in the leg."

"You _what_?" Sapnap shouts, his voice piercing George's ears, just like he expected it to.

"It was a.." he sighs. "Mild torture, don't worry about it too much, I'm okay. The guy who stabbed me is dead now, it's alright. But he's strong! Dream's really strong! He picks me up like I weigh nothing, and he just carries me around the house. We've also been sleeping in the same bed." 

Sapnap sighs. "What the fuck, just kiss him already, dude," he snorts. "You sound like you're in love. Do something about it, or I'm gonna ask him out for you. I've got his number, I can do that. I don't think you realise the power I have in this situation, Georgie."

"Do _not_ ," George threatens. "Fuck you. He's..he's pretty, too. I've seen his face a few times, and he's really fucking pretty, Sapnap. I'm fucked."

"I can't believe Dream already has you whipped."

"Fuck you."

"I think that's his job, now."

"Sapnap! Oh my god, I'm hanging up, this was such a bad idea." Sapnap laughs, but George does exactly what he threatened, pressing the little red hang up button, cutting off his best friend's laughs and snorts. He raises his knees to his head, wrapping his arms around his legs, just thinking. He shifts a little, resting his head on top of his knees, staring at the door. He's fucked. He's..George doesn't know what to do. He's so nervous, and he just..Dream doesn't ever look nervous. Or seem nervous, George can't really see his face. 

"Hey," George jumps at the knock on the door, followed by Dream's voice. "You good in there? Did you fall? Do you have life alert?"

"I don't have fucking life alert!" George laughs, grinning like an idiot. Of course that made him laugh. Of course that made his heart try to strangle him. "I'm..I'm on the ground. By choice," he adds, not like it makes it better. "I..I might need help." 

Dream wheezes, and George swears he hears him hit his head on the door. "Okay. You're decent, right?"

"Dream!"

"I'm just trying to be a gentleman!" He wheezes again, and then the door opens. "Hi."

"Hey," George smiles, locking eyes with the mask's. "Dream?" The mask stares back at him.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." 

Dream tilts his head a little, and George tries not to smile even more. He looks like a confused fucking dog when he does that. "For..what? I just picked you up and put you in front of the bathroom? I've been doing that for days, George. It's kind of overdue to be thanking me." He laughs, giving a half-hearted shrug.

"No, you.." George sighs. "You're such an idiot. For saving my life."

" _George_ ," Dream shakes his head. "I already told you to stop. I know I'm a criminal and all that, but I don't like seeing people hurt. I don't.." he pauses. "I don't like seeing people I know get hurt. I know you, now. I don't want you to get hurt," he sighs. "Now, come on. Arms up."

George blinks, confusion hitting him hard. What the..? He's so fucked.

* * *

Dream is _so_ close to him right now. He's barely a foot away from his face, and George doesn't know what the fuck to say, what he's supposed to even _do._ "I think I like you," he blurts out. "Like, a little bit more than I probably should, 'cause you kidnapped me and all, but it's been like, a week or two since we've met, and I don't know. I think I like you. You saved my life, and you're actually really nice and not a bad person like I thought you'd be, and I think I have a crush on you, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to start talking, but-" Dream leans forwards, and the world feels like it's going in slow motion. He kisses him, soft and gentle. Like he's afraid he'll break George. George kisses him back, wrapping his arms around Dream's neck, frowning when he pulls away. Dream has a stupid grin plastered on his face, his eyes sparkling. It's enough to make George's lungs stop working.

"I think I like you, too." George laughs, his heart jumping into his throat.

"You _think?_ You kissed me." He giggles, watching as Dream's eyes crinkle, something he hasn't seen before. God, he's fucking pretty.

"I did." Dream smiles, ducking his head. He's..blushing. He's so pretty when he blushes. 

"Okay," George smiles. "You should do it again," After a few seconds of just looking at him, Dream does, leaning in. It's longer, this time. Somehow more magical and special and _better_ than the last time. When Dream pulls away George can't help but move with him, breathing hard when he eventually stops. "Did you..did you brainwash me?"

Dream grins, wheezing his stupid tea kettle wheeze, tilting his head back. "Probably," he admits. "It's been a long time."

"Since this?" George asks, tilting his head to the side a little.

"Yeah." He confirms. 

"Same," he admits. "Let's go out."

"Like..metaphorically or physically? Because you're still hurt, George, you literally got stabbed." George laughs. God, Dream's so stupid. He's such a fucking idiot, he's so..whatever. 

"Metaphorically. As in dating. As in..boyfriends."

Dream blinks at him, his face _bright_ red. Holy shit. "I..that, um, would be cool, yeah.." Dream stutters, staring down at his hands. George grins at him, nudging him with his good shoulder. 

"That'd be _cool_?" He giggles. "Oh my god. You're so off with this, how long _has_ it been?" Dream grins at him.

"Long." Dream wheezes. George grins back at him, his entire world feeling like it's finally being set right.

* * *

George stares up at the ceiling, the ceiling fan spinning a little too fast to keep up with. He shudders under the blankets, wondering if he could reach up enough to turn it off. He shifts, a muffled cry tearing from his throat when he does, his leg burning. "Fuck.." he mutters, slumping back down. Apparently that isn't happening.

"George?" Dream's sleepy voice drifts into his ears, a warm lull. George smiles, the pain ebbing away. "George..?" Dream repeats, and he opens his eyes again.

"Sorry. I just..I'm uh," he sighs. "I'm cold." He turns to face Dream, smiling. 

"Well, come here," Dream wheezes, his arms outstretched. George giggles, resting his head against Dream's chest, immediately feeling warm. "Hi," Dream giggles into his hair. "Did I wake you up?"

"No," George bumps up against his chin. "I was already up. My meds, they..they uh, they keep me up. But they help with my anxiety, so it's kind of a tradeoff." 

"Okay," Dream hums. "Do you want me to drug you? Does melatonin work? I have melatonin. I've got a drug cabinet." George laughs, feeling Dream's arms squeeze him a little tighter. 

"I'm okay. I think you help," he feels himself flush. "I..that wasn't flirting. I was actually being serious, but I sounded really stupid," he sighs. "You..you help me. A lot." He glances up, finding Dream looking right back at him.

"Thank you," he smiles, his eyes sparkling. "Thanks, George. Seriously. I know I'm a criminal overlord and all that, but I'm kind of soft for you."

"Kind of?" George grins. "I..thank you, Dream."

"Go back to bed, George," Dream smiles a little more. "I'll be here when you wake up."

So George does, closing his eyes. He rests his head on Dream's chest, listening to his heartbeat, listening to him breathing. He smiles as he feels Dream kiss the top of his head, breathing out. He feels so warm, so safe. After another hour of peacefully listening to Dream, George feels himself start to slip. He closes his eyes, letting himself fall asleep, the rhythm of Dream's heart lulling him to sleep.


	4. thank god the ropes weren't tight enough

"Hey, Dream?"

"Yeah, George?"

His heart is going to kill him, George decides. He's about to fucking die and it's going to be because his heart stopped pumping blood. Or his lungs are going to shut down entirely because he _can't breathe_ , and he doesn't know which one would be worse. He feels so lightheaded, the entire world is spinning around, and it's not supposed to be doing that. He opens his mouth, closes it again. George knows the words he wants to say, he just doesn't know _how to say them_. Which is _stupid_ , it is _three fucking words_ , and they are _not_ that hard to say, but he..it's not working. His voice isn't working. His throat has suddenly collapsed inwards and he's going to die, he decides. Dream looks at him expectantly, urging him to say those words. God, it's like he fucking knows exactly what George's trying to do. He has to, surely. He's not stupid, Dream is one of the smarter people George has met. But when it comes to feelings..maybe both of them are exactly oblivious enough for this to be a mystery. He opens his mouth again. "I.." _fuck_. Just _say_ it, he yells at himself internally, sirens going off in his head as the words stick in his throat. "I love you."

Dream stares at him. George stares back. _Fuck_. He's fucked it, hasn't he? He's absolutely fucked it. George has fucked it up and now Dream isn't going to be sure if they should be a thing, and- George blinks. Dream is grinning at him like a fucking madman, so maybe he hasn't ruined it entirely. "I love you too, George," George can't help the laugh that comes out of him, grinning back at his boyfriend like he's won the lottery, because he practically has. Nothing the lottery could ever offer him would be better than this, and he's positive about that. He leans closer, bonking heads with his boyfriend. "What are you doing?" Dream wheezes, wrapping his arms around George's neck. "You're being weird."

"I can stop-"

"I didn't say _that_ ," he laughs. "Chill. You're a weirdo. I love you."

"You too," George giggles. "I..I'm sorry. I don't say I love you a lot. I didn't really have a super affectionate family, and we didn't say it all that often," he admits. "But I'm trying my best. And I like you, so I figured, you know," he blinks. "I could try. For you." 

Dream grins at him, kissing him after. "It's okay. I'm the opposite. I think we'll work it out. We're a team, right? Partners in crime. Criminal masterminds. Crime lads. Dirty crime.." he stops himself, wheezing. "Wilbur calls himself something stupid. Oh, um," he flushes a little. "Should..do you want me to introduce you to everyone? Properly? Like, a..a dinner? A family dinner?" George giggles, resting his head against Dream's. 

"Yeah. I'd like that. Who haven't I met?"

"Schlatt," he smiles. "He's nice enough. He's a dumb bitch businessman who's close friends with Wilbur. They've known each other their whole lives. They run a business together. A few, actually," Dream taps his chin. "His voice doesn't match his face and he goes by many names. He's a dumbass, you'll like him. And I guess you haven't really talked to Techno much. He's Wilbur's..brother, I think? I don't know. Wilbur told me that Techno and him are related, so I'm assuming that they're brothers."

"They look nothing alike."

Dream stares at him. "Wilbur is adopted." George flushes, immediately biting down on his tongue. 

"Fuck. Okay, look at me, being all assuming." His boyfriend wheezes, giving him a kiss on the nose. 

"It's fine. I didn't know, either. Wilbur told me a few months ago. They were adopted by some guy named Phil. I haven't met him yet, but he's got to have shit taste if he adopted _Wilbur_. Disgusting." George laughs, shoving him. 

"Be nice. He's not that bad."

"He's manipulating you already?" Dream sighs. "Disgusting."

"Stop!" George laughs again, rolling his eyes. "You're dramatic as hell. How did you two even become friends?"

"We are _not_ friends," he scowls. "And he just..wouldn't fucking leave me alone. He'd keep popping up at my door, bringing me gifts and shit. I'm pretty sure he had a crush on me."

George snorts, laughing a little harder than he had before. "Wilbur? Having a crush on _you_? He hates you. I have no clue how either of you can be in the same room as each other. How have you guys even managed to retain your friendship?" Dream glares at him, but it's replaced by a soft smile a few seconds later.

"Techno peer pressured me," he beams. "Techno is kind of strong. I don't want him to beat me up, you know? I'd stab him before he got the chance and all that, but he's also a fucking _giant_. Like, I'm taller than him, but Jesus, you know? He's muscular. And wide. He's built like a brick house, and-"

"Are you simping over _Techno_?" Dream's eyes go wide, his mouth opening and closing like a fucking fish. George grins, his heart leaping into his throat. God, his boyfriend is so pretty. "I thought what we had was _special_ , Dream."

"It is!" He protests. "No! I hate Techno! He disgusts me! I want to beat him! I would literally rather _curbstomp_ a child than-"

"Stop!" George laughs, wheezing a little when he does, his eyes shimmering. God, Dream is gonna make him laugh so hard that he cries. "Stop! Why would you even think that would be a good trade-off?" He giggles, giving his boyfriend a shove. "God, you're such an idiot." Dream wheezes, his eyes twinkling in that way that makes George's brain shut down. 

"Anything for George," Dream sings, his voice rising in pitch. "I can't help it. It's just a natural instinct in me, you know? I have to curbstomp every child I meet. That's anyone below the age of seventeen. I will beat them to death with my bare hands," he grins. "Gotta protect my boyfriend from the criminal world."

"Speaking of criminal world," he ignores Dream's stupid jokes. "I..want to be with you. Wait, that sounded stupid. I mean, like, in the criminal world. You know. Together, like..partners. Partners in everything."

Dream shifts, sitting up. George does the same, a little nervous that he's fucked it. "George," his boyfriend's voice drops, concern lacing his words. "Are you sure? I'm serious about protecting you. I don't want anything to happen to you. Not after what happened with..you know," he swallows. "Seriously. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"I'm positive," George nods. "I swear. And we've got two serial killers as friends, right? A couple corrupt businessmen? I'll be okay, Dream. I promise. And I've got _you_. I know I'm safe with you." Dream smiles, ducking his head.

"Okay," he laughs. "Okay, fine. I don't really have a choice in it, since you're your own person, but.." he nods. "Yeah. I'll teach you the basics, we'll just start off small, okay? And I'll have Techno sit outside, maybe give Wilbur a call. Do you want Sapnap to come with?" George grins, the idea of his boyfriend and his best friend teaming up and robbing a bank or something..god.

"Yeah," he beams. "I think I'd like that. Not at first. But I'd like to have him around. He's my best friend. I'd like to go on little heists with only you, too," George smiles. "It'll be nice to have some time alone together. Illegally." Dream wheezes, nodding. 

"Yeah, that'd be nice," he agrees. "George?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He says it like a promise, like George is the most important thing in the world. George feels his heart leap into his throat again, his heart warming. God, how did he get this lucky? How'd he even manage to get here at all? He doesn't even care, he thinks. He's just glad he's here. He's glad he's with Dream. He's glad he's with his boyfriend. So he leans closer to him, resting his head on Dream's shoulder, closing his eyes when Dream rests his head on his. This is perfect. George squeezes Dream's hand, and he squeezes back. This is _home_.

George smiles, feeling his entire world start to make sense. "I love you too, Dream." He says it back like a promise, because that's exactly what it is. And George is _not_ going to break this promise.


End file.
